A Different Life
by yhim817
Summary: Spoilers for 3x20 and season finale. Emma and Hook go through the portal, but it doesn't take them to the past. Instead, it's a parallel world. And things are not what they ever expected them to be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is kind of just a speculation fic of the season finale. I know it's not going to happen like this at all, but I was just wondering what if...and I wanted to share it with you lovely people. Let me know what you think! Also, this is super spoilery for 3x20 and the finale. Leave a review! :)

Chapter 1

Killian could only remember Emma's hand slipping out of his own before he let go of the ground, allowing the portal to take him as well. He wasn't going to let another realm separate them ever again.

He knew how portals worked. If you weren't holding on to the person you were with, you would most likely land in completely different places. Killian could feel himself falling for a few seconds before landing on something.

"Oooff!" someone exclaimed from under him.

Killian shook his head, feeling rattled from the fall. He knew he had fallen on top of someone, so he quickly rolled over, despite his lack of orientation. He groaned, keeping his eyes tightly shut for a moment before opening them. "Sorry, mate," he said through clenched teeth as he looked at the cloaked figure he had landed on.

Green eyes meet his from under the cloak. The person pulled off their hood.

Killian felt relief flood him. "Emma…thank God-"

"_You bastard!_" Emma exclaimed, pouncing on top of him.

Killian yelped as she knocked the air out of him. She had grabbed the lapels of his coat and was shaking him.

"What did you do?! How could you leave me behind like that?! What the hell were you thinking?!" Emma screamed at him as she continued shaking him. "Do you have any idea what they were about to do to me?!"

The relief that had flooded him was replaced with dread. How long had it been? He had jumped after her as soon as her hand slipped out of his. Had years passed? "Emma, please! I followed right after you, I swear!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hands and tried to calm her down.

"Don't lie to me, _pirate_! You probably went to get a drink with Red, didn't you?!"

"Emma, I did _not_!" Killian finally yelled back. He pushed her off of him and stood up. "What has gotten into you? I told you already, I jumped in as soon as your hand slipped out of mine. You have to believe me!"

Emma glared at him from the ground. "I hate you," she hissed, picking up a rock and throwing it at him.

Killian brought his hands up to block the small rock. He looked at her with a loss of words.

Emma finally stood up and brushed off her cloak and dress. When she straightened, Killian could feel his stomach churning. Her abdomen was swollen. She was pregnant. At least seven months. Killian couldn't believe it had been that long. He dragged his eyes to hers, noticing something strange in them. He couldn't pinpoint what it was though. The fact that she was _very_ pregnant was a bit distracting. "Emma…"

Before he could form any thought into a coherent sentence, Emma had grabbed the lapels of his coat again. She pushed him against a tree. Killian braced himself for the worst.

Instead, she slammed her mouth against his.

Killian was beyond confused. But Emma was kissing him. And he was not going to question it right now. His arms easily slid to her waist as he brought her closer to him. At least as close as her stomach would allow him to. She nipped at his bottom lip and Killian quickly opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to do things he didn't think she was capable of.

Emma was the first one to pull back, pressing her forehead against his as they gasped for air. Killian gently pressed the tip of his nose against hers, giving her a small peck.

She opened her eyes, gazing into his blue ones. There was something different in them though. "Don't you ever do that to me again, pirate. Understand?"

"I'll never leave you again," Killian said.

Emma smiled, letting go of him. "We better get out of the open. Don't want one of the Queen's guards coming after us again," she said as she pulled up her hood again.

Killian smiled back at her. There were a million questions in his head, but he refrained from asking them as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the road.

They had been walking for only a few moments when Killian couldn't stand it anymore. He had to ask her exactly how long it had been and how she was even pregnant. Before he could ask her, a carriage approached them fast from behind.

They both turned around in time to see said carriage and two horses being pulled back. Killian glanced at Emma and could see her eyes widening. The door to the carriage opened and Emma immediately lowered her head.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Killian's eyes widened. David was standing in front of him, dressed in royal garbs. Except he looked older than Killian had ever seen him. As if he had aged thirty years.

"Um…" Killian was so confused.

"Your highness, we're so sorry," Emma said as she went into a deep bow. She yanked on Killian's arm, making him go into a deep bow as well.

"Why are you two walking in the middle of the road? You could both be trampled by careless riders," David said, crossing his arms.

Emma kept her head lowered. "We understand. It's just…I'm with child and my husband didn't want me having to walk on the bumpy path in the woods. You see, I'm due any day now and he's just trying to look out for me. Isn't that right dear?"

Killian still had no idea what was going on, but he thought it best to play along, "Exactly. We'll be more careful next time, sire."

David narrowed his eyes as he kept them on Emma. "Rise," he said.

Killian and Emma both straightened, but Emma kept her head down.

David walked towards her and put a finger under her chin. He pulled back her hood and stared intently at her. Killian watched their interaction with wonder.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" David asked her.

Emma shook her head, not looking him in the eye. "Not that I know of, your highness."

David frowned. He didn't press it any longer though. He turned around and went back to his carriage. "I suggest you two be more careful when walking on the roads,"

Killian and Emma both moved to the side of the road and bowed as the carriage continued on in front of them.

"He didn't even recognize you…" Killian murmured.

Emma pursed her lips as she stared after the carriage. "Of course he didn't," she said softly. She pulled up her hood again. "Come on. It's going to get dark soon,"

No, Killian needed an explanation. He had to know what happened. "Emma, wait," he said as he pulled her back to stop her.

Emma looked at him, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Oh, Captain, did you want some more of the _tree experience_?" she practically purred.

Killian shifted his weight from foot to foot as he shook his head. Emma was acting strangely. Was it because so much time had passed? "No, Emma, I just…" he took a deep breath, looking down to her stomach. "What exactly happened? How long has it been?" he finally asked.

Emma looked down to her stomach as well. She rubbed it fondly. "Oh, probably about a week."

Killian thought he was ready for any answer. But obviously not. "What?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Hook, we don't have time for your jokes right now."

"But I don't understand…"

Emma shook her head as she reached for something behind her neck. She then reached under her skirt and pulled out a large sack. Where her swollen stomach had once been was now flat. "You left me alone for a week with nothing. I had to gather supplies and what better place for a lady thief to keep them then in her womb?" she said with a smile. "Which, by the way, I'm still pissed about. Why exactly did you leave me in the middle of a run? Were you really that tired of me?" her smile soon turned into a scowl and she was staring at him with her arms crossed.

"Look, the only thing I remember is falling through that portal in that barn that Zelena somehow managed to still open. I couldn't hold on to you any longer and you fell through. I swear, I jumped in right after you. You say, it's only been a week though? And I don't understand how you can still remember me, yet David has no clue who we are. What is going on?"

Emma stared at Killian. "You're not him," she said quietly.

"Pardon?"

Emma looked down. She adjusted the sack in her hands. "I'm sorry," she said before swinging the sack above her and right into Killian's temple.

He was out before he even thought of defending himself.

* * *

One thing Emma was sure of was that she was cold. She was cold and wet. Her lungs were also screaming at her. She leaned over and coughed, water coming out of her mouth.

"There you go, love. Breathe. Just breathe."

Emma opened her eyes and saw Killian hovering over her. She closed her eyes again and winced. "What happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

"I was hoping you would tell me. I haven't seen you in a week and then I find you drifting out in the sea. What were you doing all the way out here?"

Emma frowned. "A week?" she looked past Killian. She was on board the Jolly Roger. His crew were walking around as if this was a normal occurrence. Except they were dressed differently. "Wait…we're in the Enchanted Forest?"

Killian started laughing. "You must've hit your head hard when you hit the water. Of course, we're in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma held her head and tried to remember what happened. "What do you mean it's been a week?"

"Ah, here it comes…" Killian mumbled as he took a stood and took a step back.

Emma frowned. "What?"

"Oh, don't play with me, lass. Just get it over with. You always lose your temper whenever I decide to leave you for more than a day. Do it so my crew will be quick to get over their jeers." Killian said, reaching a hand to pull her up.

"Killian, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "We're on first name basis now? Hmm…I'm assuming you want to save me the embarrassment then." he took a few steps closer to her, invading her personal space. "I do hope you don't plan on repaying me in our bedroom."

Emma pulled back and glared at him. "Please, as if I'd ever share a bedroom with you,"

Killian grinned. "That's not what you said just a few weeks ago," he leaned in closer to her, pressing his hips against hers. A couple of the crew members who were watching gave a few whoops.

Emma's eyes widened at his boldness. "Killian, _stop_," she hissed, trying to push him away.

"One of the many words you don't say to me either in our bedroom," Killian said, dropping his face to her neck.

Emma gasped as he felt her start nipping at her neck. She couldn't help the feeling bubbling deep inside her. It confused her and scared her. She closed her eyes and remembered the portal. None of this was making any sense.

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Killian grinned. "Nothing you never objected to. Well, at least not for more than a few moments."

Emma slapped him. Hard.

Killian chuckled as he kept his head turned to the side. He touched the edge of his lip. Emma had split it and now he was bleeding.

"Don't you ever try something like that again. Understood?" Emma growled.

Killian lifted his hands in surrender. "You seem to be in a mood. Perhaps it's because of your wet clothes,"

"Look, I don't what's gotten into you, but we don't have time for this. We need to find my parents and figure what happened."

Killian shook his head. "Whatever the lady wishes," he turned away from her and started yelling orders to the crew.

Emma felt herself shiver. She brought her arms up to try and rub some warmth into them. Killian turned to look at her again.

"Ah, yes. I've forgotten that you were completely wet. Come, I'm sure you've got some clothes somewhere in my cabin. Which, might I mention, you have some very strange clothes on at the moment," Killian said as he led her below deck.

Emma tried not to pay attention to his comments, but they bothered her. Something was different. But he knew who she was. He remembered her.

"I don't know where you end up throwing your belongings, but they're in here somewhere." he said as they entered his cabin. Killian didn't wait for her to start looking. He moved to find his rum and start drinking.

Emma gave him an odd look as she rummaged through the drawers.

"Tell me, Swan," Killian finally said after a few moments of silence. "Why exactly do you want to go to your parents?"

"Because if something happened, they probably know or at least know how to fix it,"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but last time we visited your mother, she threw us out of her home. And your father doesn't even know you exist,"

Emma slammed a drawer shut. "What are you talking about?!" she turned to face him. "Nothing is making sense right now! Why are you acting like a horny jerk? Why do I even have clothes here? What are you even saying about my parents?"

Killian stared at her with a curious look in his eyes. He fingered his hook. "That water must've done more than nearly drown you…" he mumbled as he eyed her.

Emma crossed her arms. "Tell me what's going on. Now."

Killian stood up and walked towards her. "Has Rumplestiltskin gotten in your head again?"

Emma swallowed hard. "What?"

Killian shook his head. "That devious imp, toying with things he knows nothing about," he cupped her face with his hand. He brought his hook up to caress her cheek. "You are nothing more than a thief whose partner in crime is Captain Hook. You are the illegitimate daughter of King James and the thief Snow White. You have no magic. You will never be the savior of a place called Storybrooke,"

Emma felt as if she couldn't breathe. She shook her head. "No…that's not true…Henry. Wait, what about Henry? Where is he?"

Killian pursed his lips. "You don't need to worry about him. Remember?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You're tired, Swan. Change into some dry clothes,"

"Not until you tell me where Henry is."

Killian reached behind her and pulled open one of the drawers. There was a simple dress stuffed in the back of it. He grabbed it and tossed it into her arms. "Get dressed." he turned away from her and sat back in his chair, resuming the drink he had left.

Emma stared at him, waiting for him to get up and leave. "If you're not going to tell me about Henry, then at least leave the room so I can change."

Killian laughed. "Oh, so now you've become a prude? That crocodile must have done a number on you, love."

"Get out of the room, Killian," Emma repeated, pointing to the door.

Killian narrowed his eyes. "This isn't like you, you know. You're acting quite strange."

"And you're being a jerk. Get out of the room."

Killian nodded his head. "Fine. I understand you need your space. Get dressed," he said before walking out of the room.

Emma started undressing as soon as she heard the door close. But as soon as she peeled off the last piece of wet clothing, she heard the lock clicking. Her eyes widened as she quickly slipped on the dress and ran to the door. She tried the knob, but it would budge. "Hey! Killian, what the hell?!" she yelled as she pounded the door with her fist.

"I can't have you raving like a lunatic in front of my men, love. You'll embarrass me!"

"You let me out of this room, right now!"

"I can see you're still upset. Well, as soon as you calm down, you can come out. But for now, you stay in there and sit pretty. I can assure you, you will be getting a visit from me tonight however," Killian chuckled.

"Open this door, Jones!"

Emma only heard a laugh and the nothing else. "Hey! Hey! Let me out of here!" Emma continued yelling.

She didn't know how long she had been yelling for. Her throat was sore again. Emma had slid down to the floor and was leaning against the door. She closed her eyes.

_What was going on?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You guys are amazing! Seriously! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and for all the follows and favorites. You guys are just too kind :) Because I've decided I don't care about school anymore, you get another chapter! Hope everyone likes it and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Looking back on hindsight, maybe Killian didn't need to get his sword right away. He had left halfway through the coronation of the new little prince just to retrieve it from the barn. Emma, of course, had followed him to the barn, which was where they found the portal opened and ready to be used. It had been made for two, Zelena and Rumplestiltskin, but the portal didn't know the difference. The portal was just made for two and anyone would do.

Now, because he had to have his sword, Killian was prisoner to Emma Swan. Except, he wasn't entirely sure she was Emma. Well, yes, of course she was Emma Swan, but not _his_ Emma Swan.

And apparently he wasn't _her_ Killian Jones, or Captain Hook as she preferred.

By the time Killian had gained consciousness, his hand and wrist were tied, his hook gone, and he had been gagged and blindfolded. He could feel himself laying down on some boards, but also sensed that he was being moved. He started to squirm in his bonds, making muffled groans as he attempted to escape.

He felt whatever was transporting him stop. There was the sound of someone landing and then footsteps. The blindfold was pulled off his eyes. He winced at the bright sunlight as well as the pain in his head. He was staring up at Emma for the second time that day.

Emma gave him a smile laced with pity. "I didn't realize how hard of a head you had. You busted the melon I had in my sack when I hit you. It was really unfortunate, because not only did it get all over my other supplies, but that was the first melon I've had in almost ten years," Emma said as she shook her head regretfully. "You've also got a pretty nasty bruise too," she brought a hand up to touch his temple

Killian gasped in pain. Emma immediately pulled her hand back. "Don't worry. Once I figure who you really are, I'll have someone take a look at that…or maybe I'll just turn you over to the Queen's guards. That way, everyone will stop looking for my Hook," she said with a smile.

He twisted his head to look around. All he could see were trees. He was suddenly grateful that the Land Without Magic at least had more buildings than trees that made locations distinguishable. He now knew for sure that he was on a cart that was being pulled by a horse. Where she managed to get a cart and a horse from was beyond him.

Killian opened his mouth to try and say something around the gag, but it was no use.

Emma rolled her eyes as his efforts. "We're almost there. We'll definitely be there before the sun goes down. In the meantime, you get some rest. I'm sure you're head is hurting right now and we're going to be doing a lot of walking soon," Emma gave him a smile before putting the blindfold on him again.

He could hear her walking back to the horse and getting back on. The cart was moving again and Killian was left to only listen to the sounds around him.

* * *

Emma remembered the sun being high in the sky when she had first boarded the _Jolly Roger_. Now, as she lay in the bed, it was slowly sinking behind the horizon. It had only been a few minutes ago that she had pulled herself up off the floor and made her way to the bed. She had stopped banging on the door half an hour ago and stopped yelling two hours ago.

Emma was exhausted and still cold. She snuggled under the blankets and tried to warm herself up more. Her sinus was hurting. She groaned, fully expecting to wake up sick the next morning. Maybe she should've worried about getting warm first before trying to get out of the room. It wasn't helping that this room was freezing.

The door opened and Killian came back in. Emma forced herself to sit up, glaring at him as he walked in with a smug grin. As she sat up, she realized she had forgotten to lace up the back of her dress. Half of her back was exposed and Killian probably realized this. Emma didn't move though. She was not going to show anything but pure annoyance for him right now. Despite how cold or exposed she felt.

"I see you're already ready for bed," he said, raising his eyebrows and licking his lips.

Emma felt goosebumps. She couldn't tell if it was from the sudden chill in the room or the way Killian's eyes went over her body. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm, you seem cold, love. I'm sure you wouldn't mind me helping you warm up,"

"I would mind, actually," Emma growled.

Killian narrowed his eyes. "Well, it seems like you've forgotten, but this is_ our_ cabin. I'm not planning on leaving it because you're still mad at me for leaving you behind on that run,"

"Leave me behind? I _followed_ you after you decided to leave the diner because you were missing your sword!" Emma sneezed twice.

Killian eyed her as he took a few steps towards her. "It seems you were in those wet clothes for too long,"

Emma glared at him. "I'm fine."

Killian nodded, a smirk on his face. "Which is exactly why you're sneezing and dripping snot all over the place. As well as saying things that make absolutely no sense at all."

"I'm not dripping snot!" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh, love, it's okay to admit you're getting sick. I'll be right here to nurse you back to health," Killian said as he took a few steps towards her.

"Can you just please explain what's going on? I'm tired of playing this game with you," Emma said as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in hopes to relief some of the pressure.

Killian smiled, closing the space between him. "Oh, we're playing games now?"

Emma sneezed in his face.

Killian cringed and took two steps back. He wiped his face. "Fine, have it your way, love. You can stay here in quarantine for the night. I'll just sleep with the rest of my crew," he grumbled as he made his way to the door. He paused before leaving. "We will be arriving at port tomorrow morning. From there, we'll make it to your mother's. We should be there before the end of the day. Possibly sooner if you decide to walk fast this time."

Emma gave him a smile. A sincere one. "Thank you,"

Killian just stared at her for a moment longer before shaking his head and walking out.

Emma got up as soon as he closed the door. She gasped softly as her bare feet touched the cold wood, but she still made her way to the door. She tried the knob. He had locked her in here again.

Despite her exhaustion, Emma felt her anger renewing and punched the door once. She closed her eyes and sighed. The door didn't budge. She made her way back to the bed while tying up the back of her dress.

As much as she tried to fight it, Emma fell into a restless sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her dreams consisted of portals and falling and Killian leaving her completely by herself.

* * *

Killian knew it was dark, but he still had no idea where they were. Emma had stopped the cart a few moments ago. She tied a rope where his wrists were bound together and then pulled him up and off of the cart. Killian felt his wrists being pulled forward and he had no other choice but to follow her.

Emma was silent as she walked, even though there was a constant chatter around them. Killian figured they were in some kind of village. Another reason Killian believed it was dark was because of all the drunken calls he could hear. Most of them were directed towards Emma. Yet his Swan refused to make any comment towards them. Killian could imagine her walking with her head held high. And he couldn't help the small surge of pride, despite the fact that he had a growing suspicion that this might not be _his_ Emma.

Killian felt his shoulder bump against a wall as he was led through a small entrance. They must've walked into a tavern, judging from the stench of ale and vomit and the loud chatter coming from everywhere.

"Where's Red?" Killian finally heard Emma ask.

Killian couldn't hear the answer, but he assumed Emma got one since he was being pulled along again. They walked for a few moments, the sound of the village getting quieter and quieter.

"You know, most people can handle you and the pirate being completely free and public in how you…interact, but honestly Emma, don't you think this is a little too far?"

Killian recognized that voice. Ruby. Or Red, as she went by here in the Enchanted Forest.

"This isn't what you think, Red." Emma replied as she came to a standstill.

Killian felt her hands pulling off his blindfold. Then his gag.

"_Gods,_ why did you have to gag me?" Killian asked as soon as it was off his mouth. He began stretching his jaw out, enjoying the feeling. He looked around. They were in some kind of barn. He turned his attention to Red. He smiled. "Red, always a pleasure to see you,"

Red narrowed her eyes before walking towards him and slapping him.

"_Oi!_ What was that for?!" he exclaimed. He attempted to pull his tied hand up to his cheek, but Emma gave the rope a yank and made him keep his hand down.

"You know exactly what that was for. Do you know how much money I lost when you took all of those barrels of ale?!" Red yelled at him.

Emma shook her head and huffed. "So that's what he did when he left me," she mumbled. Emma cleared her throat, "Red, this isn't him," Emma said before Killian could once again go on a rant about how nothing made sense.

"What?" Red immediately took a few steps back. "But it's him…?"

Emma shook her head. "It's not. At least, I'm pretty sure it isn't. And if it is, he's acting really strange."

"Do you think he's a shape shifter then?"

"I don't think so…he was talking about portals and someone named Zelena before I knocked him out,"

Killian cleared his throat. "I'm still here, ladies."

Emma and Red ignored him. "Zelena…that name sounds familiar…isn't she from a different realm?" Red asked

Emma shook her head, "I don't think that really matters,"

"Why did you bring him to me then?" Red asked as she crossed her arms.

"I was hoping you could take him to my mother,"

"Why won't you do it?"

Emma scoffed. "Remember what happened last time I showed up?"

"But that doesn't mean she never wants to see you again,"

"Please, Red?" Emma pleaded.

Red pursed her lips. She let out a heavy sight. "Fine. I have some business I need to take care of tomorrow, but once I'm done, then I'll take him to her."

"Thank you so much, Red!" Emma said as she threw her arms around her.

"Hang on, before anyone takes me anywhere, why don't you listen to me and hear what I have to say. Obviously something's happened and it's clear that magic is behind this," Killian said as he tried reasoning with them. "You two seem like you're fairly reasonable. Emma, love, please. Just let me explain things and maybe then we can figure out what's going on,"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Why do you keep using my first name?"

"Maybe you should gag him again. Even if this isn't the pirate, you have no idea how much I loved it when he couldn't talk." Red said with a glare.

"Emma, you have to listen to me. Zelena must have done something. She really is from a different realm. She's from Oz. She's the Wicked Witch from there. She created a portal that we went through. It must've done something and now everything's different."

"Oh, I have a better idea. What if you turn him over to the Queen's men and they'll believe they've finally captured Captain Hook. That way, at least it's only one of you on those wanted posters," Red said. "Especially since I think you're mother would just kill him,"

Emma nodded. "You know I was thinking about doing that too. I just don't want to go too much out of my way."

Red shrugged. "Either way, he's dead,"

"And the Queen's men will stop looking for Hook. You know, I don't think that's such a bad idea."

Killian's eyes widened. "Wait, what Queen are we talking about? And why would Snow even try to kill me?"

"Yeah, this definitely isn't him. Do you want me to get him off of your hands? I wouldn't mind handing this pirate over to the Queen,"

Emma shook her head. "No. I think it might be fun talking with this Hook. Who knows, maybe he's a completely different lover than my Hook." Emma said, raising her eyebrows suggestively at Killian.

Red rolled her eyes. "Emma, you're disgusting,"

Emma just laughed. "Oh come on, I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a turn either! It's not like he's never done it before, right, Hook?"

Killian stared at Emma, unable to believe the words she was saying. That was all the confirmation he needed to know that his was _not_ his Emma. "Whoever this _Hook_ is in this world, he obviously doesn't deserve you." he said, keeping a serious look on his face as he stared at Emma.

Red laughed in the background, but Emma stared back at him, a surprised look on her face. She blinked a few times, wondering if he actually said that. She quickly looked away though and back at Red. "Do you mind giving us a room tonight? I'll pay you back later,"

"As long as the pirate swears not to bother the barmaids. Last time he stayed here, two of them claimed he fathered their children," Red said as she started leading them back into the tavern.

Emma looked at Killian as she pulled him along to follow Red. "I'm sure this Hook won't try anything like that."

* * *

Emma sneezed several times, stopping so that she wouldn't lose her balance or bump into something.

Killian groaned as he looked up at the sky. "Gods, woman, why don't you just wake the dead with all your noise!" he snapped.

Emma glared at him, wiping her nose in a handkerchief he had provided. She would've snapped at him too if she didn't bob her head forward with another onslaught of sneezes. "Just keep walking," she growled as she caught up to him.

They had made port while she was sleeping. Killian went in the room and woke her up. When she had woken up, Emma knew she was completely sick. Killian had given her one of his warmer cloaks, but said that he didn't have any medicine and she was going to have to wait until they made it to her mother's. They had been walking for half of the day and they still weren't there.

"Why wouldn't you give me some pants back at the ship? I know you have plenty of them and they're a lot easier to deal with than this stupid dress," Emma said as she lifted her skirts to walk over a couple of logs.

Killian scoffed. "And have you showing your legs for the entire world to see? I think not,"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're acting ridiculous. Pants are better and next stop we make, I'm going to find some,"

Killian stopped and turned to face her. He roughly grabbed her wrist and pointed his hook in her face. "Do you remember the last time we had this conversation? You are _not_ wearing pants. You are mine and I will not have any men looking at you,"

"I am _not_ yours," Emma growled.

Killian narrowed his eyes. His eyes were cold as he stared at her. "You have no idea how many times you've screamed the exact opposite. If I weren't a rich man already, I would still be a rich man with every coin given to me when scream that. Writhing oh, so beautifully under me," he leaned forward and inhaled her. "If you weren't sick as a dog, I'd take you right here,"

Emma swallowed hard. "You're hurting me," she said, trying to wriggle her wrist free.

Killian smiled, only tightening his grip. "To make sure I make myself clear,"

Emma glared at him. She was confused and sick, but that didn't mean she couldn't defend herself. She brought her other hand up in an attempt to hit his jaw. He saw it coming though, and blocked her hit. He wrapped his hook over her other wrist and twisted it against her chest. Emma let out a gasp as a jolt of pain went through her.

"You seem to have become even more feisty than when I left you," he narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps I shouldn't let you out of my sight anymore,"

Before Emma could do anything, Killian leaned forward, pressed a rough kiss to her lips, then let go of her and started walking again."Your mother's is just over this hill."

Emma rubbed the wrist he had grabbed. She didn't move at first and just stared at him. She didn't care what the portal had done or where she was, she needed to get away from Killian. This was not _her_ Killian.

But Emma had never been to the Enchanted Forest alone. She had no idea where anything was or how things worked in this world. Once she made it to Snow's she would get rid of him and then Snow would help her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm done with my Junior year guys! ...okay, so maybe I still have a few final projects, but I'm still considering this done. In celebration of this, I wrote another chapter and would like to share my joy with you lovely readers! Hope you enjoy this new chapter and thank you everyone for such lovely reviews! Oh man, aren't you guys excited for the finale this Sunday! It's going to be great, but I know I'm going to die :P Anyways, leave a nice little review for me once you finished reading...I live off of them in case you didn't know...

* * *

Chapter 3

"I understand that we had to leave early from Red's, but did we honestly have to leave before eating something?" Killian asked.

He didn't have to see her to know Emma was rolling her eyes. She gave the rope a tug. Killian jerked forward, walking closer to her now. "I'm sure my mother will have something we can eat,"

Killian nodded. "Because your mother in this world seems like she's the most welcoming person."

Emma finally stopped and looked at Killian. "You have been saying stuff like that this entire time. Exactly who are you and why do you keep talking like this is a different world? And don't give me any lies!"

"I'm Killian Jones, love. Or Captain Hook," he answered with a smirk.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You are not him,"

"And why's that? Because I'm actually a gentleman?"

They could hear a flurry of sneezes.

Emma looked around, trying to figure out where the sneezing came from. "We're not alone. Come on. We're wasting daylight and we can't risk anyone seeing us right now," she said much more quietly.

"Oh, but you seemed perfectly fine with the people in the village seeing us. In fact, I think you were parading me around last night,"

"Those people are allies. They would never betray me or Hook for that matter."

Killian sighed as he followed after her. It was silent for a moment. Too silent actually. Emma seemed on edge. He figured it had to do something with visiting Snow. "Come on, love. Question me some more. I know you're just dying to know what kind of secrets I have," Killian said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Emma shook her head. "Whoever you are, you're just as stubborn as him."

"When's the last time you saw your Hook?" Killian continued.

"You're asking a lot of questions,"

"Only because I want answers to them."

"How about this? I ask questions, and you give me answers to them?" Emma said, stopping again and getting in Killian's face. "Who are you and why the hell do you look like Hook?"

"I've told you already, I _am_ Hook. Or at least another version of him. I went through a portal and something happened."

"I want both of you to go over there. I heard sneezing. Check it out, then come back and report to me,"

Emma's eyes widened as she looked past Killian. "_Shit_! Come on!" she hissed as she pulled Killian along while beginning to run.

Killian ran with her, looking over his shoulder once for what scared her. There were three men dressed in black uniform. He recognized the uniform and knew they were the Queen's men. Two were going in the opposite direction and the one that had ordered them was slowly walking towards them. He hadn't spotted them yet, but it didn't seem like Emma wanted to take that chance.

"Quick, climb up this tree!" Emma whispered after they had run for a few minutes.

"I can't exactly climb with my wrists tied up and only one hand. Untie me and give me my hook,"

"We don't have time for this! Climb that tree or else they're going to find us!" Emma argued back.

"Then actually give me a chance to properly climb the tree!" Killian hissed back.

Emma groaned, looking back behind. The man still hadn't seen them, but it was obvious he had heard something and was now looking for them. She quickly undid the knots and pulled his hook out of her satchel. "Now climb the tree," she said, pulling out a dagger and pressing it against his back.

Killian glared at her before doing as she asked.

"Hey! You!"

Killian looked down from where he was halfway up the tree. Emma was still on the ground when the guard finally spotted her. She looked like a cornered mouse for a half a second before her face morphed into bitter anger. A look Killian had never seen on her face before.

"You're Emma Swan! You're under arrest!" the man exclaimed as he ran towards her.

Killian was about to jump down to help her, but before he could dig his hook out of the bark, Emma had thrown her dagger. It embedded itself into his neck. He fell to the ground on his knees, trying to pull the dagger out. His struggle was short lived. He fell face forward into the ground and didn't move.

Emma ran to him and pulled out her dagger. She quickly cleaned it on the ground before putting it away. She turned her attention back to Killian. "Come back down. My mother's is just down the hill. We need to get there _now_."

* * *

"Swan, we don't have time for a break. We're almost at your mother's," Hook said as he came to stand in front of Emma.

Emma closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she leaned against the tree. She felt so exhausted. Her sinus was killing her, it particularly warm, yet she could feel goose bumps on her skin, and she was hungry. "Just give me a minute," she breathed out.

Hook looked around the forest. "We don't have a minute," he growled.

Emma opened her eyes long enough to glare at him. "I need to eat,"

"You can eat when we get there,"

Emma shook her head. "I know I'm going to pass out if I don't eat something."

"You ate before we left the ship,"

"A small piece of bread!" Emma snapped. She started sneezing again.

"Fine. I'll just carry you if you pass out,"

"No, you're not. Please, Killian, just find me some berries or something," Emma said as she slid down to the ground.

Hook gave her a hard stare. "Fine," he finally ground out before leaving her at the tree.

Emma closed her eyes again. She sneezed a few times. She hoped her mother had some kind of medicine. What Emma wouldn't do for a shot of Nyquil though.

Emma wasn't sure if she had dozed off for a few hours, or if she had just blinked, but Killian was running towards her. She was about to make a comment about his lack of food, but he reached down and yanked her up.

"We have to move, now!" he hissed as he started dragging her along.

"Wait, what's going on?" Emma asked as she stumbled to keep up with him.

"The Queen's men are close. We have to get to your mother's before they find us,"

Emma felt herself falling. She had tripped over a root.

"Get up, you wench!" Killian exclaimed as he tried helping her up.

Emma started sneezing again.

"I think I heard something over here!" a man called out.

"It's them!" another voice called out.

"_Damnit!_" Killian cried as he saw the two guards. He didn't wait for Emma to regain her footing. He heaved her into his arms and started running.

Emma's arms went around his neck, despite not wanting to be held by him at all. But when an arrow whizzed past them and into a nearby tree, Emma was filled with a sense of gratitude towards the pirate.

Killian swerved to hide behind a tree. He unceremoniously dropped Emma to the ground, gave her a quick look before stepping out to face the men.

They were upon Killian faster than Emma thought they would be. Killian pulled out his sword and the three of them engaged in a dance. Emma watched the entire thing. All the way up to the point when both of the guards were on the ground. Dead.

Killian stood over their bodies, breathing heavily. He cleaned off his sword before putting it away. "We can't stay here. We need to move. You're just going to have to wait for that food," he said as he reached down and pulled Emma back to her feet.

She sneezed a few more times as she was once again struggling to keep up with him. So many thoughts were going through her mind, but she couldn't organize them at that moment. All she knew was that they were in danger and this Killian was her only chance of getting to safety. In this moment, whatever he said, she needed to listen to him.

Of course, that didn't mean her physical body agreed with her. Everything was starting to spin. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open. Then, all at once, everything went dark.

* * *

They made it to the cabin a lot quicker than Killian thought they would. It was in the middle of a small clearing. From over the trees, Killian caught the glimpse of a castle. But he couldn't be sure who it belonged to and Emma pulled him inside before he even had the chance to ask.

Emma slammed the door shut once they were inside. She took a few deep breaths before allowing herself a relieved smile. "We're safe." she said, more to herself than anything.

Killian looked at her for a moment before his attention was placed on his new surroundings. The cabin was small. In fact, it seemed like one big room. There was a small table on one end with a few plates and cups. On the other end was an unmade bed next to a small fireplace. What really grabbed his attention though were the walls. They were completely covered with wanted posters with Snow White on all of them.

_Wanted: Dead or Alive for crimes against the Queen. Murder, Treason, Treachery._

"This is where Snow White lives?" Killian asked quietly.

Emma pulled out her dagger, looking around the small place. "You seem surprised,"

"Excuse me if I don't believe a princess should be living in these kind of conditions,"

"Who said anything about her being a princess?"

"Well, I-"

Killian didn't have a chance to answer.

"Didn't I tell you that I never wanted to see either of you again?!"

Killian felt his head being pulled back and a knife pressed against his throat. If he moved just a little bit, the knife was sure to cut him. Of course, that wasn't what took him by surprise. The fact that it was Snow White who held him like this was what did it.

"Mother, let go of him!" Emma exclaimed, as she held up her dagger in a defensive stance.

Killian couldn't see Snow's face, but he assumed she was glaring at Emma. "I told you that I would kill him next time. Especially after what happened with Henry,"

"Don't you dare bring Henry into this!" Emma yelled.

"And it seemed like you were actually changing. But no, you will always be a foolish girl who loves a man who can never give her what she needs!"

"Oh, this is rich! Coming from the woman who feels _nothing_ because she was too weak to deal with her heart! You will never love anyone and no one will ever love you! I don't even understand what King James ever saw in _you_!"

"I _will_ kill him!" Snow yelled, pressing the knife further into Killian's neck.

Killian let out a gasp as he felt his skin breaking. "Ladies, please. I'm sure we can come to some kind of understanding…"

"Shut up, Hook!" Both Emma and Snow snapped.

Killian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could honestly say he had never been in a situation quite like this one.

"Why are you here?" Snow asked.

"Because that's not Hook," Emma ground out.

"Really? Seems an awful lot like him."

"I swear, it's not him. Either he's a shape shifter or he's from a different world,"

"And why would there be a Hook in a different world?"

"I don't know, but he was talking about a portal and some woman named Zelena-"

"He knows her?" Snow interrupted.

Killian cleared his throat. "You can ask me, you know," he rasped.

The knife was pressed further into him and he could feel more of his skin breaking. The pressure was finally taken away though and he was quickly spun around to face Snow. She placed the tip right over his heart. "How do you know Zelena?"

Killian did his best to stay focused, but he couldn't believe the way Snow looked. She looked so much older than the Storybrooke Snow White. Her hair was long, but it was all grey now. Wrinkles covered her face from a hard life and she had multiple small scars on her cheeks. But her eyes were dark and hollow. Not one ounce of hope in them. "Zelena went to the Land Without Magic, Storybrooke, to go back in time to change her past. She took yours and David's child to try and open up a portal. Regina killed her, but the portal was still opened. Which was the same portal that Emma and I went through and I ended up here,"

Snow narrowed her eyes. "You're crazy,"

"Wait, how do you know about Storybrooke?" Emma asked from behind him.

Killian turned his head a little, trying to look at her. "Because that's where your family is. Storybrooke is your home,"

Emma was suddenly standing next to Snow and in front of Killian. "Is Henry there?"

There was look of hope on her face that broke Killian's heart. He had no idea what this Emma had been through, but it must've been hard.

"What does it matter? Whoever this man is, he's crazy and I'd be glad to get him off your hands. In which case, I want you out of here as soon as it's done," Snow said as she gave Emma a side glance.

Killian kept his eyes on Emma's, as she did with him. "Yes. He's there. Safe. Along with the rest of your family,"

Emma glanced at Snow, who kept her gaze on Killian.

"He's working with Rumplestiltskin," Snow said. "He has to be,"

Before Killian could defend himself, the door flew open.

"I don't care what kind of qualms you have with me or your daughter, but something's gone wrong and she needs your help!

The three turned to see another Killian Jones walking into the cabin with another Emma Swan in his arms. This Emma was unconscious as he laid her on the bed. He turned to look at them as soon as he was sure she was settled. There was no movement at all from any of them.

"Oh…" the newly entered Killian said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm officially done with my junior year of college, I've finally moved into my new apartment, I've stated my summer internship, and I have a job interview this Wednesday...don't even get me started on the season finale of Once...(we're canon!). Because of all of these things, I am celebrating by posting a new chapter! I know it did take longer than normal, but that was just because I had a bunch of things going on these past few days. But anyways, I will say that this one was pretty hard to get out. I hope you guys still enjoy it though. And seriously, I want to thank each and everyone one of you who reviewed! You guys are awesome and I hope you leave another review for this chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 4

"What the hell is going on?" Snow asked, pressing her knife into Killian's back.

"Hook? What…?" Emma couldn't process her thoughts at the moment.

"What happened to her? Is Emma all right?" Killian demanded from his position.

"So I really am as devilishly handsome as I thought I was," Hook said with a smug look.

Killian took a step forward, but Snow grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No one moves until I get some kind of explanation as to what's going on!"

"But don't you see _your daughter_ passed out on the bed! Aren't you in the least bit worried about her?!" Killian exclaimed, trying to see if Emma was fine.

"Wait, but _I'm _her daughter and I'm just fine," Emma, the one who was standing by Snow, said.

"Hm, that would make sense. I thought you were acting strangely, Swan," Hook said as he sauntered towards them. He glanced back at Emma on the bed, a flash of concern on his face, before it was replaced with a careless attitude.

"I said don't move!" Snow threated as she pointed her knife to Hook.

Killian took that moment to get out Snow's reach and make his way to Emma on the bed. "Emma? Emma, can you hear me?" he asked as he knelt down at the bedside. He pressed a hand to her forehead, listening to her mumbling gibberish. "She's burning up,"

"She passed out while we were running here," Hook explained. "She had gotten sick this morning. It's her own fault, if you ask me. She decided getting out of a locked room was more important than warming up,"

"You locked her in a room?!" Killian exclaimed. He was quickly back on his feet and in Hook's face.

"She was raving like a lunatic! I couldn't have her frightening my crew!" Hook yelled back.

Killian raised his hand up to punch Hook, but Emma quickly made her way to stand in between them. "No! No fighting! There will be no fighting until we figure out what's going on!"

"No, there's not even going to be any of that. I want _all_ of you out of my house, _now_!" Snow yelled. She had replaced her knife with a crossbow and had it pointed at all three of them.

"Mother, put that down!"

"I said get out!"

"I don't even know why I let her convince me to bring her here. I hate having to deal with this crazy wench," Hook mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Can you please let us stay here? Emma is obviously too sick to move! At least let us figure out what's wrong," Killian pleaded.

Snow narrowed her eyes. "She can stay here until she wakes up. But I want everyone else out,"

"I am perfectly fine with that offer. Come on, lass," Hook said as he grabbed Emma's wrist and started pulling her towards the door.

Killian didn't pay attention to them. His focus completely on his Emma. He looked back at Snow. "You'll care for her?"

"Letting her stay here and actually caring for her are two completely different things," Snow responded.

"If we gave you something, would you care for her?" Emma asked before Killian could say anything.

"Lass…leave her be," Hook warned.

"Depends," Snow said with a growing sense of curiosity.

Emma moved away from Hook and stood in front of her mother again. She pulled out a small bag and handed it to her. "Dust from poppy flowers. Strong enough to knock out a giant."

Snow grabbed it, still holding up her crossbow with one hand. "Where'd you steal it from?"

"Some woman from the East Orient,"

Snow narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I'll see what I can do for her. But everyone else needs to get out,"

Killian didn't get a chance to check on Emma again. Snow had pressed the crossbow into his back and made sure that he, the other Emma, and Hook all left the cabin.

"You were holding out on me, love?" Hook asked as he wrapped his hook around her wrist.

Emma didn't look up at him. Instead, her eyes found Killian's. There was a strange look in his eyes. She couldn't figure it out. But it hurt to look at him. She looked away, pulling her wrist away from Hook. "I found that during the time you left me. I stole it so I have the right to do whatever I want with it,"

"Oh come on, Swan. I always manage to-"

Emma interrupted Hook with a slap to his cheek.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" Hook exclaimed.

"You bloody well deserve it, if you ask me," Killian said as he leaned against the cabin.

Hook didn't even question his next move as he pulled out his sword and swung it at Killian. Killian met the blade with his hook though. "Come on, mate. I know you and I know every possible move you'd make." Killian growled.

Hook narrowed his eyes as he tried pulling his sword away, but it was twisted locked in Killian's hook. Hook didn't even have to look through the corner of his eyes to bring his own hook up to meet Killian's fist. "Seems like I know you just as well," Hook taunted.

Emma rolled her eyes before once again stepping between them. "Would you both stop it?" she hissed, pulling apart their entangled hands and hooks.

Hook grabbed Emma's hand and started pulling her away. "Come on, lass. We've been around too much nonsense for one day,"

Emma turned her head as Hook dragged her along. She expected to see Killian staring after them, or maybe even trying to stop them. But instead he was trying to look inside the cabin through the window. The window exactly where the bed holding the other Emma was. He was concerned for this other Emma. Emma couldn't remember the last time Hook had ever shown that kind of concern for her.

"Stop," Emma yanked her hand out of Hook's grasp.

Hook spun around, bewildered that she had actually stopped. "Please don't tell me you want to stay behind with these imposters and your crazy mother?"

"We have to,"

"No we don't!"

"They know about Storybrooke!" Emma exclaimed.

Hook narrowed his eyes. "How?"

Emma let out a frustrated breath. Partly because of all the questions, but also because she didn't know how herself. "I don't know, but I think we need to stay so we can figure it out,"

"And why would we do that?"

"Because I want to know,"

"Then you can go ahead and stay. But I will be going back to my ship."

Emma crossed her arms. "No you won't,"

"Don't try me, lass." Hook said as he stepped closer.

Emma took a step closer as well. She brought up a finger and dragged it over his lips. "You wouldn't be able to stay away.

Hook caught her finger between his teeth, biting down hard enough to make a gasp escape her mouth. "Try me,"

Emma brought his face close to her own, until their lips were a hairsbreadth away. She could already see his tongue darting out and she grinned. "Fine," she said before turning sharply and walking back towards the cabin.

Hook's eyes focused on her back. She really was leaving him. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Swan!" he growled.

Emma didn't bother looking back. She knew he was following her. She approached the cabin again and cleared her throat.

Killian took one last glance through the window before looking at Emma. He could hear his Emma coughing and his attention went back to her.

"We're staying with you," Emma said.

"Why?" Killian asked, not taking his eyes away from his Emma.

Emma pursed her lips as she looked to her doppelganger then back to Hook, who was still making his way back towards the cabin. "Because I want answers,"

* * *

Emma felt a wet rag being pressed against her forehead. Then it was gone, but she felt it again on her cheeks, then down to her neck and back up to her forehead. The sensation felt so nice. But every time the rag was gone, even for a second, Emma felt as if she were burning. There was a loud coughing. She couldn't tell if that was coming from her own throat. She assumed so because her throat felt as if someone were dragging sandpaper across it after the coughing.

The back of someone's hand was pressed against her forehead. The hand felt rough and wrinkled, yet familiar somehow. There was mumbling, but Emma couldn't understand a word. Was there someone actually talking to her? Where was Killian? Why was he acting so strange? She just wanted to get back to Storybrooke.

She carefully opened her eyes, wincing as she did. She expected the sunlight to make it hard, but it was pretty dark. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure if the sun was out right now. There was someone hovering over her. She blinked a few times as she tried to figure out who it was.

Emma could feel her cheeks beginning to rise in a smile as she finally recognized the person. "Snow," she said. Then winced. Her throat was killing her and her mouth was so dry. She turned her head to the side and coughed.

"You're awake," Snow responded.

Emma looked up at her. Something was different. But she wasn't sure if it was just because her mind was foggy at moment. She slowly sat up, all the while Snow stared at her. Emma could already feel all her energy beginning to drain again, but she just couldn't believe that Snow was finally in front of her. Then Emma reached out and pulled Snow in for a weak hug.

Snow didn't protest, but she also didn't welcome it. She stiffened in Emma's weak grasp, unsure how to react. It only last for a few moments though before Snow quickly moved away and stood up.

Emma felt her balance leave her as soon as Snow pulled away. She put an arm out to catch herself on the bed. As soon as she did though, Snow grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Emma stumbled after her, turning her head to the side as she sneezed. Snow opened a door and pushed Emma outside. Emma squinted her eyes as she was met with the brightness from the sun.

"Here, I said she could stay until she woke up. Now leave before I find some Queen's men to come for all of you,"

"Wait, you said you'd care for her until she got better," the voice sounded familiar. It was coming from the person standing in front of her.

"I changed my mind,"

"But we made a deal!"

"That changed when she hugged me!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

Emma felt a door slam behind her and Snow's presence was gone.

"Emma, gods, are you all right?"

Emma brought up a hand to her pounding head. She could feel herself losing her balance again, but someone had grabbed her arms and was holding her upright. Cold metal was against one of her arms. She blinked, trying to focus her vision again. Everything felt like it was spinning, but she finally recognized the face. "Killian?"

Killian smiled at her. "I'm right here,"

"So she's awake. Can we leave now, Swan,"

Emma looked over Killian's shoulder and saw…Killian? Next to him was her…reflection. But her reflection was sitting down, glaring at Killian…what…?

No, she had to be hallucinating. There was no way. "Oh my God," Emma mumbled as she closed her eyes and brought both hands up to her head.

"Emma…you still have a fever…" Killian mumbled as he brushed her forehead with the back of his hand.

"We're not leaving, Hook. I want answers and she has them,"

Emma opened her eyes to look at her reflection…no, her other self…her clone? Emma couldn't figure out how to process this. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, love. But you need to breathe. Why don't you sit down,"

The Killian in front of her was helping her slowly sit down. But Emma couldn't keep her eyes off of the other Killian and Emma. Emma could feel her eyes beginning to flutter shut, but she fought it. She had to stay awake. She needed to know what was happening now.

"Snow! Snow White, please, can't you help us some more!" the Killian helping her exclaimed as he pounded on the door.

"She isn't going to listen to you, mate. And she will bring the Queen's men here if we don't move," the other Killian said. "I suggest we move,"

"And what makes you think that we're going to go with you?" the first Killian said.

The other Emma stood up. "We know this place much better than you, obviously. This may have been your home at one point, but it's obviously very different now. You want to get back to your own home and I want answers to my own questions. We help you and you help us,"

Killian looked down at the sitting Emma. She seemed so confused. He could only imagine how confusing this situation was in her fevered state. "Fine," Killian finally said.

That was when Emma leaned over and vomited. Killian was by her side in an instant, pulling back her hair with his hook and rubbing her back. The other Killian took a step back though and grimaced. "I am never kissing her again," he said.

"You what?!" Killian exclaimed. He stood up, but Emma began dry heaving and he dropped down to her side again.

The other Emma rolled her eyes as she shoved Hook. "Come on. My mother will bring the Queen's men here if we don't move,"

Killian watched as they turned their backs and started moving. He looked down to his Emma. "You all right, love?"

"What is going on?" Emma asked, spitting to try and get rid of the awful taste in her mouth.

"I don't know, but we're going to figure it out," Killian said as he gently lifted her in his arms.

As he did, Emma knew one thing for sure. This was her Killian. His touch was familiar and gentle. The way she knew it was supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I know it's a bit short, but I had to end the chapter here. Anyways, questions are slowly being answered and more are coming up...hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review please!

* * *

Chapter 5

Night had fallen. They were deep in the forest and couldn't see the sky anymore. They had no other choice than to stop until dawn. Emma's fever had broken, but Killian refused to leave her side. Which was why Hook and Swan were left to look for firewood.

Of course, that's not all they were up to.

Emma shook some dirt out of her hair as she stood up. "I'm still pissed at you," she grumbled as she watched Hook slowly stand.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed kisses into her neck. "If that's the case, I'm not too worried then,"

Emma rolled her eyes as she moved away from him. "Come on, we said that we were going to get firewood,"

Hook followed after her, "It's not like they won't notice we were gone for five extra minutes,"

"Really? With you, it usually takes much less time than five minutes,"

Emma didn't turn to look at him, but Hook could hear the smugness in her voice. "We can't have them trailing behind us anymore. We need to leave them. Maybe the Queen's men will find them and we'll finally be left alone,"

"We can't. At least not until I get my answers,"

"You're a stubborn lass. Just like your mother," Hook grumbled.

Emma turned around and slapped him. "Don't you ever compare me to my mother,"

Hook reached up and roughly grabbed her face. "There's a line to how many times I'll allow you to get away with slapping me. It seems like you're beginning to forget where that line is,"

"Same goes for comparing me to my mother," Emma grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her face. "We need to get that firewood,"

"Help me understand something, lass. You had…well, _have_ a man that looks exactly like me, talks like me, hell, I'd even go as far as to say he is me. Yet, you decided to take him to your mother's instead of turning him into the queen's men. Because if you turned him in, then they would believe they finally had _me _and we could finally stop having to run around so much," Hook said, all the while only picking up a few small sticks.

Emma already had a few good-sized logs in her arms. "If I had turned him over to the queen's men, you would still be asking for my motivations,"

"Because you always find out what a person's true intentions are through their motivations,"

"Oh really? Then why did you bring the other Emma to my mother's? Was it because she asked nicely?" Emma said, stopping to look at him again.

Hook grinned. "There's something quite different about her. A quality that she has that you don' t necessarily possess. I merely went along with her requests to try and figure out what it is,"

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're a bastard,"

"And you still stay with me. Why?" Hook asked with a coy smile.

Emma pursed her lips as she looked at him. She swallowed hard, not saying anything.

Hook took a few steps closer to her. "That's right, love. You're mine and you cannot leave. I don't see why you would even want to," Hook took the logs from her arms and handed her the sticks he had collected. "You said they needed firewood, didn't you?"

* * *

Killian slipped off his coat and placed it over Emma's body. "Feel any warmer?"

Emma did her best to hold back a shiver, "Yeah, a little. Thanks,"

"They should be back soon with the firewood," he said, touching her forehead to make sure her fever didn't come back.

"So all that was really then. Our…doubles,"

"Afraid so,"

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Zelena's portal…wasn't it supposed to be…" she sneezed.

"A time portal. Yet, we seem to have ended up in the same time, but a different universe." Killian finished for her.

"An alternate universe," Emma said. "How do we get back?"

"We can worry about that tomorrow. Right now, you need to focus on getting better,"

"I don't want to follow them anymore. We have to ditch them,"

"I can see how you wish that, but we can't. This is a different world. Things are different here and we need their help,"

"I don't trust them," Emma mumbled.

"Do you trust me?" Killian asked.

Emma looked at him. She didn't answer.

Killian sighed and looked away. "Perhaps we should see if one of the fairies can help us,"

"We're helping you,"

Killian and Emma turned to see their other selves walking towards them. It had been Emma that spoke.

"Besides, all the fairies are dead," she finished.

"What?" Emma exclaimed. She attempted to sit down, but Killian held her down. He didn't let go as her body shook with an attack of coughing.

"All the fairies in this land are dead," Hook repeated as he tossed the wood to the ground and started arranging them for a fire. "They all died in a war about ten years ago,"

"Even Lady Tinkerbell?" Killian asked.

Hook was silent for a moment. "Aye," he didn't look up from the campfire.

"We're you're only option," Emma said as she sat next too Hook.

"What about Rumplestiltskin?" Emma asked as she moved closer to Killian. She was only doing it because she still felt so cold.

Hook laughed. "He's probably the only man who wants me dead as much as the Evil Queen. And he hates Emma too, so no, you will not find any help there."

"Why does he hate Emma?" Killian asked.

"No reason, except that he always has strange visions of her in his sleep and she killed his only son," Hook responded.

"That's not what happened," Emma hissed.

"Neal's dead here too?" Emma asked.

"She means Baelfire," Killian explained.

"He died in the war. I did _not_ kill him." Emma clarified as she glared at Hook.

"What was even the point of this war?" Killian asked.

"Apparently it was over the heart of the truest believer," said Hook. He smiled as a spark finally caught onto the wood and a small flame started to build.

Killian saw this and gently eased Emma closed to the fire. She didn't pay much attention as Hook's last comment struck her. "Wait, was the war over Henry?"

"We're done answering your questions. Now it's our turn," Emma interrupted.

"No, it's your turn. I honestly don't care," Hook said as he started poking the fire.

Emma ignored him. "How did you get here?"

"A portal," Killian answered.

"But why? Why did you come here?"

"It's was an accident," Emma said. "We just want to get back now,"

"To Storybrooke, correct?"

"Yes,"

"And how do you know about Storybrooke?"

Emma frowned as she looked at the other Emma. "How do _you_ know about it?"

The other Emma didn't respond.

Hook sighed heavily. "The crocodile likes putting ideas in her head. Claim that she's the savior of a town called Storybrooke and that she has magic. But something went wrong and it needs to be fixed,"

Emma and Killian shared a look. Killian opened his mouth to say something, but Emma quickly grabbed his hand and started talking. "We still need to see him. We gave you our answers, now take us to Rumplestiltskin,"

"No, I still want to know about Storybrooke," Emma protested. "Is Rumplestiltskin right about everything? Is he right about you?" she asked, directing the question to Emma.

"And if was right?" Emma responded.

'Then I want to go back with you,"

"What?" Hook exclaimed. "Are you crazy?! Is this life not good enough for you anymore?"

"Killian said Henry's alive. Is that true?"

Emma glanced at Killian. "Yeah, he is…is he not…?"

Emma shook her head. "We never agreed to answering any of your questions." she turned her gaze to the fire. It was obvious the conversation was over.

Hook rubbed Emma's back for a few moments before dropping his hand. "We're leaving as soon as the sun rises. I suggest everyone get enough rest, especially the infirm one. I'll be taking first watch,"

* * *

Emma sat in front of the fire pit, warming up her hands from the still warm embers. She sniffled, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve. The sun was beginning rise and everyone was up and ready to leave. They were just waiting on Killian who had taken off.

"I knew we couldn't trust him," Hook mumbled. "He's gone and now we're stuck with the sick one,"

Emma glared at him, but didn't give him the satisfaction of responding.

"Would you calm down, Hook? He probably just went to relieve himself," the other Emma said as she moved to sit next to Emma.

Emma did her best not to tense up or stare, but could you blame her? Part of her was still convinced she was hallucinating.

"If he's anything like me, which he obviously is, then he left us. And now we're stuck with her," Hook said as he gestured towards sick Emma.

Emma glared at him. "He's not like you at all. He'd never leave me,"

"No. He would. I'm sure he'd come back for you after a while, but he would still leave you. Just like he's doing right now. So we're wasting time for a man who is never going to come back. We need to move now," Hook said moved to stand in front of Emma and leaned down to get in her face.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would move away from her, _mate_."

The three turned around to see Killian walking towards them. Killian stood in front of Hook. "Keep your distance. And don't say I never warned you,"

"Now we're wasting time," the other Emma said as she stood up and walked in between Hook and Killian. As she did, she grabbed Hook by his hook and dragged him along behind her. Hook didn't protest as he glanced one last time at Killian and Emma, then winking at Emma.

Emma stood up and placed a hand on his arm. "Let him go," she said through her stuffy nose.

Killian closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Emma. "I don't want you going near him. He's dangerous,"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but I'm still Emma Swan. I can handle him,"

Killian pursed his lips. "Just…be careful,"

Emma sneezed. As she did, Killian pulled something out from his pouch. It was some kind of herb. "Suck on this for a while. It'll help clear up your sinus. And once you're done, I found some berries that you can eat,"

Emma took the herbs. She looked at them, but figured it would be better not to question them right now. They started walking after Hook and Emma. "So that's where you took off to," Emma said around the herbs. "You went to find medicine and food,"

"Does that surprise you?" Killian asked.

Emma didn't look at him as they continued walking. Instead of answering, she stayed quiet.

Neither said anything else.

Ahead of them, Emma and Hook were having their own interesting conversation.

"Where exactly are we taking them?" Emma asked in a hushed voice.

"Exactly where they need to go," Hook responded, pulling aside a branch with his hook and allowing Emma to walk before him.

"Don't be vague,"

Hook chuckled. "I'm trying to surprise you Swan. Don't you like surprises?"

"Not when they're from you," Emma grumbled.

"I imagine you're going to continue asking so I'll just tell you. We're taking them to the Evil Queen,"

"What?" Emma hissed as she stopped.

Hook quickly looked back to Killian and Emma. They were engrossed in their own conversation and didn't notice Emma's pause. "Keep walking, lass. They'll think something's wrong," Hook growled as he grabbed Emma's arm and pushed her to keep walking.

"Wait, but we made a deal. I still have questions for them!" Emma continued talking in hushed tones.

"Yes, and you can continue asking your questions, but once we're through, then we're turning them over to the Evil Queen."

"But she'll _kill_ them,"

"Exactly! She will never know it's not _us_ and we can truly live in peace. Doesn't that sound nice? We can sail around the world and visit other realms. I know exactly where to get enough magic beans to visit all of the exciting realms,"

"We made a deal with them, Hook,"

"No, you made a deal with them. You heard what the other Hook said. They're from an alternate universe. There is no way they will ever figure out how to get back. It's _impossible_."

"They made it here in the first place, don't you think there's another way they can make it back?"

"Do you really want to risk our lives for theirs?"

Emma turned to look at them. They weren't talking anymore. In fact, it looked like they were trying to avoid talking now.

"Think about it, lass. I know you'll figure out what's our best option." Hook said as he went on to walk in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: New chapter you guys...I think you're really going to like this one...*evil cackling* Also! I made it to where the alternate Emma is referred to as Swan, just to make it easier to understand. I received a few requests for that and it was just really confusing me as well, lol. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

They had stopped for a small break only because Killian had insisted. While Emma was doing better, he still didn't want her to wear herself out completely. He had gone further in the woods from where they stopped to look for more herbs while the others stayed behind. He said he wasn't going to be long and he wasn't. He had found the herbs within five minutes.

When he came back to the camp though, he only saw Hook, leaning against a tree and drinking rum. It was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. Just him and his rum.

"Where's Emma?" Killian asked, trying to keep his tone calm and bringing Hook out of his daze.

Hook lazily looked up at him and shrugged. "She's not my responsibility at the moment,"

Killian shook his head as he trudged back into the forest. He knew that she would be fine, but he would feel better once he actually saw her. For all he knew, her fever could have returned and she had passed out in the middle of the woods.

"Aw, damnit,"

Killian turned around to see Emma bent over by a bush. She was tugging at one of the branches, trying to free the bottom of her skirts. "Let me help you with that, love," Killian said as he made his way towards her.

She snapped her head up and looked at him. "What do you want, Hook?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Killian paused for a moment. No, this wasn't Emma. "Killian, actually." he corrected for her.

She nodded once before looking down. "And I assume I'm not the Emma you were looking for,"

Killian bent down and tore off the caught part of her skirt with his hook. "And I'm not who you were expecting either,"

"I just came out here for a quick walk. Sometimes, Hook can be a little…suffocating,"

"Perhaps that's what Emma's doing then. I never took into account that she might find me suffocating as well," Killian said, half joking.

Swan shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it. I mean, just watching you two and…the way you take care of her. You might not notice it, but I can tell she appreciates it."

"Well I guess you would know. You are practically her, Swan." Killian said with a small chuckle. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"There's a stream nearby that I told her about. I think she went to get some water," Swan said as she pointed in the direction of the stream.

Killian nodded his thanks before continuing on his small search.

Swan watched him walk away. "Why do you care so much?"

She didn't realize she actually said that or that he heard her until he stopped and turned to look at her again.

Swan swallowed hard. "About Emma, I mean,"

"Why wouldn't I?" Killian responded.

Swan nodded her head before quickly looking down and turning away.

Killian frowned at her behavior, but figured she would be fine. He walked a little way in the direction of the stream and found Emma there, just as Swan had said. As he was about to call out her name, he heard rustling ahead of him. He couldn't exactly make out what it was, but he saw black. It had to be the queen's men. It didn't seem like she noticed them at all. That was enough to send him running towards her.

He quickly put a hand over her mouth. Of course, she reacted and tried to get away. He turned so that he was facing her a motioning for her to stay calm. Her eyes were still wide, and he wondered if perhaps she thought he was Hook. But she stared at him for a few moments more before he finally felt her relax.

Killian pulled his hand away from her mouth as soon as he was sure she wouldn't start yelling. He pointed out the guards for her before leading her to hide behind a tree. Killian positioned them to where Emma was in between him and the trunk, so if they were caught, they would only see Killian. He closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath and trying to remember that they were hiding from the queen's men. Nothing more.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. The guards seemed to be circling the area. Killian could feel Emma beginning to tremble. Her shoulders were shaking and her face was reddening. She was tying to hold back a cough. But now she couldn't breath correctly.

Killian quickly grabbed a large stick and threw it as hard as he could in the opposite direction.

They heard the queen's men quickly move to the place where the stick landed. It was just far enough away that they could finally move. Emma opened her mouth, gasping for air and choking on her own cough.

"Easy, easy. Just breathe, love," Killian said as he rubbed his hand over her back.

Emma closed her eyes and swore. "It's bad enough we're stuck in an alternate universe, but I'm sick in the alternate universe?" Emma grumbled as soon as she could breathe again. You could hear the rawness in her voice from all the coughing.

Killian pulled out the herbs he had collected. "I really wish I could find something to soothe your throat some more,"

Emma took the herbs and stuck them in her mouth. "No, this is great. Thanks Killian," Emma looked back up at him. "Did you come looking for me because we're leaving already? I swear, if that Hook doesn't calm down-"

"No, it's not that," Killian looked around at their surroundings. He brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

Emma paused. He was worried. "What is it?"

He pursed his lips, still looking around and avoiding her gaze.

"Killian, you tell me what's going on, right now," Emma practically growled.

Killian took a step back and then three steps to the left. As he did, Emma saw his face fall completely. He walked towards her again. "This may be an alternate world, but the land is still the same. I know exactly where they're taking us,"

"Okay, you're starting to scare me. Where are they taking us?"

Killian motioned for her to follow him as he took three steps to the left again. He turned her shoulders and pointed right ahead of her. There were still a bunch of trees in front of her, but she could see something tall and dark in the distance through the branches. "The Evil Queen's castle," Killian explained.

Emma's eyes widened. "What?!" she hissed. "But they promised-"

"No, Swan made the promise. Yet Hook's the one leading us right now,"

"So what do we do? How are we going to get back without their help?"

"Perhaps we should pay a visit to Rumplestiltskin. I know how to get to his castle from here,"

"But Rumplestiltskin hates us, I mean, them." Emma said, shaking her head. "If the reason really is because of Neal's death, then he will not hesitate to kill either of us on sight,"

Killian sighed. "Well, what else are we supposed to do? I don't think there's any magic beans in this world and I doubt any mermaid will want to help Captain Hook,"

Emma pursed her lips as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache beginning to form, but wasn't sure if it was from her sinus or being stuck in another ridiculous situation. "Wait, I have magic," she suddenly said.

Killian pursed his lips. "But Zelena's curse…"

"No, I mean Swan has magic. She's still the product of true love. She probably has untapped magical powers!"

"Then she probably doesn't know how to use them. Regina was still teaching you…do you think that you could show her?"

Emma shrugged. "I just need to push her off a cliff,"

Killian tilted his head, wondering if he heard exactly what she was saying.

"It's a long story. But we need to get her away from Hook-"

"And why would you want to do that?"

They both turned around to see Hook and Swan standing there. Swan had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed. Hook was looking very smug, standing just behind her.

"I asked why you want to separate me from Hook?" Swan repeated herself. "And why do you want to push me off a cliff?"

Emma and Killian quickly exchanged a look before focusing on Hook and Swan.

"We were just-" Killian started.

Emma interrupted. "We know you're taking us to the Evil Queen!" she blurted out.

Swan visibly stiffened, but Hook remained very relaxed. He stepped out in front of Swan and walked closer to them. "Aye, we are,"

"No, we're not," Swan walked towards them as well, glaring at Hook the entire time.

"Really? Then why are we only a few miles away from her protective border?" Killian questioned. "We can see her castle from here,"

Hook laughed, taking only Emma by surprise. Swan only rolled her eyes while Killian gave him a hard stare. "You believe this is still the Evil Queen's castle? After the war, she had another, much grander castle built. She gave this castle to one of her greatest allies,"

"And who would that be?" Killian asked. From the tone Hook was using, he knew Hook was toying with them. But the only thing that could be done was play along as well.

"Why, the mighty King James and Queen Abigail of course,"

A funny sound came from Emma's throat. "But…that's impossible. David would never-"

"No, I said King James," Hook clarified. "Who's David?"

"Remember, this is a different world," Killian whispered to Emma in hopes of offering some kind of comfort. He turned his attention back to Hook, "So you were taking us to them because they can help us get back to our realm?"

"Yes,"

"No,"

Both Hook and Swan spoke at the same time, giving completely different answers. Hook turned to glare at Swan, but she started talking before he could argue with her. "We are not taking you to them because they can help," she said. "We _were_ taking you because that's where all of the Evil Queen's prisoners are taken. But we're changing routes,"

"Thank you for letting me in on the decision, lass," Hook grumbled.

Swan ignored him. "Hook still wasn't sure of you two and he thought it might be better just to turn you in. But there's still questions that I want answers to. So once I decide that I have all the answers, then we'll figure out how to help you get back to your world,"

"You know what? We've got questions of our own now. You've talked about a war, the fairies, David joining up with Regina, Henry's not even with you. And don't even get me started on Snow's behavior! I want to know what happened in this world," Emma said, crossing her arms and firmly planting her feet in the ground.

"That's information I don't think either of you need to know," Hook growled.

"Why? Because somehow you're partly to blame?" Emma snapped.

"Easy, love," Killian muttered as he saw Hook's hand quickly move to his sword. He didn't pull it out, but Killian could see she was testing his patience. Killian's own hand moved to his sword, ready to pull it out to defend Emma against Hook.

No one moved or said anything for a few moments.

Swan was finally the one to break the silence. "Fine! You want to know what happened? Why don't we just spill everything right now? I'll tell you about this world and you tell me about Storybrooke,"

"Deal," Emma said.

"Hang on, how do we know we can still trust them? Didn't you just hear them admit that they were going to take us to the Evil Queen?" Killian quickly mentioned to Emma.

"I still believe they're working with Rumplestiltskin, Swan," Hook murmured.

"If she wants the answers as much as I do, then I trust her," Emma said.

"Agreed," Swan threw in.

"Very well," Killian said, finally moving his hand away from his sword. "I suggest we leave this place though. It's crawling with the queen's men,"

"No, we aren't moving," Swan said.

"I have to agree with…Killian on this one," Hook said, gesturing towards him. "If we stay here, then we're sure to get caught."

"No, we won't. The guards only do rounds every other hour by this stream. They just finished their round here a few minutes ago. We'll have time to get some questions cleared up," Swan took a seat and started to get comfortable.

"And how do you know this?" Hook asked, towering over her.

"Does it matter? We're wasting time arguing about staying here," Emma said as she took a seat herself.

Killian glanced at Hook. Neither were convinced, but it didn't seem like Swan or Emma were going to move. The two men finally took a seat on the ground, each next to their own Emma Swan.

"When did this war happen?" Emma asked first.

"Ten years ago," Swan responded. "Is Henry safe in Storybrooke?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "That's the second time you've asked that," she leaned to the side to sneeze a few times. "Did something happen to him here?"

Swan tensed up. "No, you need to answer my question. That's how it works,"

"This is concerning my son. I want to know what happened to him,"

"He was _not_ your son. He was my son!"

"You're using past tense! What happened to him?!"

"Oi! We don't need to yell!" Hook hissed.

"You don't need to know. Now answer my question!"  
"Killian already told you! He's fine!"

Killian looked around the forest. "The queen's men might hear us, love," he gave her arm a small squeeze, grabbing her attention.

"She's being stubborn and not answering my question!" Emma exclaimed, aware of the fact that she was yelling, but she didn't care at the moment.

"You want to know what happened to the boy?! He died!" Hook yelled. "He died because of careless mistake and ever since his death, nothing has ever been the same!"

Emma felt her heart drop. She looked to Swan for confirmation. She wouldn't meet Emma's eyes. "But that's…" Emma shook her head, the tears already prickling the corners of her eyes. She swallowed hard, reminding herself that her Henry was fine. He was in Storybrooke and he was fine.

"Remember lass, I told you the war was over the heart of the truest believer. How do you think the war ended?" Hook spat out.

A strangled sob came from Swan.

Hook groaned, letting his head fall back. He looked to Swan, stretching out his hand towards her. "Swan…I'm sorry, I-"

But Swan was up and running, avoiding Hook and his touch completely.

"Damnit, woman!" Hook exclaimed as he jumped up and ran after her.

Emma stared after them, not knowing how she was supposed to react. Henry was dead.

"Henry's fine," she heard Killian whisper in her ear. He had wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. "Your Henry is in Storybrooke with your parents. He's safe,"

Emma covered her mouth as she felt a sob escape her mouth. Killian was right. Henry was fine. But that was back in Storybrooke. What if they never made it back? She would never see him again.

"We're going to get back, and you're going to see him again. All this will just be a bad dream," Killian continued. Everything he said was as if he could hear her thoughts.

Emma shut her eyes, feeling the tears escaping her eyes. "You know what? I don't care what happened here. I don't want to know. I just want to go home,"

Emma felt Killian let out a heavy sigh. "We'll figure something out,"

Emma started coughing. She tried to hold them back, but that only made it worse. Killian's arms never left her as he held her through her coughing attack. They were both so focused on her coughing that neither heard the footsteps behind them. It wasn't until Emma's coughing stopped that they felt something was wrong. Or more appropriately, they felt the tip of something in their backs.

"Emma Swan and Captain Hook. Neither of you could possibly know how long we've been searching for you. Stand up. _Now_,"

Emma glanced at Killian. He tried to convey some kind of hope with a single look. They both stood up slowly and turned around. Five queen's men were standing in front of them. All five had a sword out and pointed at them. If they moved, they would surely be injured at best.

"Sire, we found them! Captain Hook and Emma Swan," one of the guards called out, still keeping his sword and eyes on them.

Emma felt the blood drain from her.

David was walking towards them. He looked so different from the last time she had seen him. Well, of course he did. He had actually aged in this world. But there was something missing in his eyes.

Hope.

David pulled out his own sword and pressed it into Killian's neck. "So, this is how you two look," David said. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at them both. He switched his sword to Emma's neck. "Wait…I've seen you before,"

Emma felt her heart starting to race. He was going to recognize her. She was his daughter. Of course, he was going to recognize her.

"You two were walking in the middle of the road a couple of days ago…you were pregnant,"

Emma swallowed hard. "I-"

"You're obviously not pregnant now. Some trick you must've played then." David sheathed his sword. "Take them back to the prison."

"No, wait, you can't!" Emma exclaimed as one of the guards moved behind her and started to place shackle on her wrists.

"Love, now's not the time," Killian muttered as his hook was taken away and shackles were placed on his wrists as well.

Emma chose not to listen to Killian. "Please, just hear me out!"

David didn't listen as he turned and started walking away.

"You can't do this, David. We're not who you think we are," Emma continued, even as David kept walking. Emma took a deep breath. "We know Snow White!"

David froze, as did the guards surrounding them. He slowly turned around and walked towards them. Emma had never seen such a dark look on David's face before. "How do you know that name?"

Emma swallowed hard.

"It's just a name we heard-" Killian started.

"That's not just any name you hear!" David snapped, still staring at Emma.

"Please, just listen to me," Emma said, much softly than before.

David clenched his jaw before turning to the guards. "I want them both in the tower,"

"No! David, just listen!" Emma cried out. But she was quickly silenced as a gag was placed over her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So...this is a bit late in coming...but I haven't forgotten about it, I swear. It was a pretty tricky chapter and I've been working on it everyday actually. Hopefully, this is good and you readers enjoy it. Plus, I'm super excited about the next chapter and I know you will too as soon as it's out! Please leave a review with any lovely thoughts you've might have had :)

* * *

Chapter 7

"Come on, Swan. I know you're around here somewhere!" Hook called out as he slowed down to a walk. He looked around, unable to see or hear her anymore. He stopped and looked up at all the trees. "If you managed to climb one of those trees, you know that I will not hesitate in climbing it to bring you down," he said, staring up at the trees. He still couldn't catch a glimpse of her.

There was a loud thump behind him. Hook turned around just in time to see Swan's fist heading straight to his face.

Hook leaned back and avoided her punch, but she didn't stop there. With her other fist, she brought it up into his stomach. The air was knocked out of him.

"How could you do something like that?!" he heard her yell.

Hook groaned as he straightened to look at her.

She didn't wait for him to give her an answer. She threw another punch.

This time, Hook saw it coming and caught her wrist in his hook. "Bloody hell, Swan, would you stop attacking me!" he hissed.

"You're just a stupid, insensitive pirate who doesn't care about anyone!" she exclaimed as she tried pulling her wrist away from his hook, but he kept it twisted there.

"Would you shut up! There are queen's men everywhere in this part of the forest," Hook brought his face closer to hers, trying to control the volume in his voice.

Swan's eyes were red from crying. "Why did you do that?" she asked in a defeated tone.

"They wanted to know," Hook replied gruffly.

Swan stared at him for a moment before hanging her head and leaning in towards him. Her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. "I should've been there….I could've done something…" she whispered between sobs.

Hook pulled her wrist out of his hook and brought it up to her hair, brushing a few strands of hair as he let her cry into his chest. "There was nothing to be done," Hook took a few deep breaths. "I'm…sorry. I should've been more…kind with the way I stated that information."

Swan finally lifted her head and looked at him. "Yeah, but you're Captain Hook. You don't know how to be kind," There was no trace of joking in her eyes. In fact, she seemed almost sorry.

Hook's eyes hardened. "If that's what you believe," he turned around, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along as he started walking. "We need to head back. We left them alone and I wouldn't put it past them to run away,"

It didn't take long for her to pull her wrist away from him. Hook was prepared to stop and grab her again if she decided to take off. Instead, she moved to walk next to him, neither saying a word.

"That's not just any name you hear!" they heard someone yelling.

Both Hook and Swan exchanged glances as they started running, careful to not make any noise.

"No! David, just listen!"

Hook and Swan knelt behind some bushes only to see Killian and Emma being gagged and blindfolded. The queen's men that had captured them pushed them forward and led them towards the castle. One of the men stayed behind though. He turned to look around the forest, allowing Hook and Swan to see exactly who it was.

Swan gasped. It was King James. Swan didn't notice the glare Hook sent her way, she just saw the curious expression on James' face. He brought a hand up to rub his face before dropping it. He stood there for a few moments, motionless, before lifting his head again and walking after the guards and their captured prisoners.

Hook and Swan didn't move until they were sure that they wouldn't be heard. "We have to go after them," Swan said first.

"Are you insane? That's a suicide mission. Besides, we were going to take them there anyways. The queen's men just saved us some time,"

"No!" Swan hissed as she slapped his arm. "You wanted to take them, but we weren't and now they're captured. We have to get them out,"

"And how would any of this benefit me?"

Swan looked away, trying to think of an answer.

Hook scoffed. "Exactly. There is nothing that can come out of this situation that will benefit me. We're-"

"You always wanted your own son," Swan suddenly said. She had his attention. "And Henry was…" she pursed her lips, forcing herself to maintain eye contact. "You treated him as your own, but now…" she swallowed hard, trying to make sure she could actually get the words out. "I can give you a son," she finally said.

Hook narrowed his eyes. "You would give me a son…just to help these people escape?"

Swan nodded.

His eyes stayed narrowed as he tried to see if she was being serious. "And what about your idea of returning to their world with them?"

"I won't leave you,"

"You're truly being honest about this offer, aren't you?"

Swan leaned forward, a grin on her mouth, "We can even start now if you'd like,"

Hook returned the grin meeting her lips with a quick kiss. "You drive a hard bargain, wench," he kissed her again, much rougher than before, "I think I'll take you up on your offer,"

* * *

The blindfold was finally taken off of Emma and Killian, but they left the gag and shackles on. Emma looked at Killian with wide eyes, trying to figure out where they were. Emma knew it was some kind of dungeon, but it was much narrower than she expected. She remembered something being said about a tower. This was probably it.

The guards started pushing them up the stairs.

"Wait, I want to speak to her," David said, stopping the guards.

"But sire, we should tell-"

"If I remember correctly, I'm King of this castle. Take Captain Hook to the top. I'll take care of Swan," David said, reaching over and grabbing Emma's shoulder.

Killian started fighting against the guards, but they firmly held him as they continued pushing him up the stairs.

Emma looked back at him, not liking the idea of being separated again, but David wanted to talk to her. This had to be a good sign.

David pushed her in front of him and made her walk down stairs and a series of hallways. They finally came to two huge doors and David opened them. It was an empty room, with the highest ceiling Emma had ever seen. The walls and the floor were made completely of gold. Looking around, Emma was able to see that it wasn't completely empty. There were two golden thrones in the back center. One for the queen and one for the king.

David continued pushing her until she was in front of the throne. He pressed down hard on her shoulders, forcing Emma to her knees. She grunted, as her knees meet the hard, cold floor. The gag was taken off, but he left the shackles on. He made his way to sit on his throne.

Emma swallowed as he stared at her. With him looking so intently at her, Emma was able to really look at him. His face had wrinkles and his blonde hair had turned almost completely gray. He looked just as weary and aged as Snow. "Da…Ja…King James," Emma started, reminding herself what his name and position were in this world.

James shook his head. "You will not speak until I tell you. Understand?"

Emma nodded.

"And you will answer all my questions without hesitation and you will give me nothing but the truth. If I have any reason to believe you might be lying, then I will make sure you watch your _husband_ Captain Hook being executed,"

It didn't faze her that he referred to Killian as her husband. The fact that he was threatening Killian's life was enough to keep her attention completely. Emma nodded, making sure James knew that she understood the gravity of the situation.

"Good," James shifted in his throne to make himself more comfortable. He stared at Emma until she was uncomfortable under his gaze. She lowered her eyes, unable to hold his hard stare any longer. Aside from looking older, he looked like the David she had always known. But it was his eyes that held the most difference. Just like with Snow. And she couldn't bear to look at him.

"Why does Queen Regina want you and Captain Hook dead so badly?" James stood up and slowly walked towards her. "I mean, I can understand the fact that Captain Hook is a pirate, and you're basically one too since you're always with him. But she was never like this with Blackbeard or Sparrow. What makes you two so different?"

Emma kept her head lowered, even though James was now towering over her. "I don't know, your highness," she mumbled.

James was now slowly starting to walk circles around her. "The only other person that the Queen was so insistent on capturing was Snow White, which makes me believe that you had some kind of connection to her." James stopped in front of her. He pulled out his sword and placed it under her chin, bringing her head up to look at him. "How do you know Snow White?" he finally asked after being quiet for a while.

Emma swallowed hard. She couldn't predict what James might do if she told him the exact truth. "And may I ask why you're so curious?"

James narrowed his eyes. "As I've mentioned before, her name is one that's not thrown around unless you wish to be killed immediately. Excuse me for being so curious as to why a criminal such as yourself would want to claim you actually know Snow White."

"Because I figured if I told you that, you would show mercy,"

"Why would I do that?"

"You haven't seen her in at least thirty years. You don't even know if she's alive or if she's finally been captured by the Queen's Men. At this point, you're desperate for any kind of news that you'll even believe a criminal like me. I could ask you why you want to know so badly, but I already know why,"

James narrowed his eyes as he applied more pressure, slowly beginning to break her skin. "How do you know any of this?" he growled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Emma said, a trace of sadness in her tone.

"You're right. You're Emma Swan. I've heard how you've manipulated people in much worse circumstances,"

"So are you just going to kill me then?" she asked softly.

"Perhaps. But I still want to know how you know Snow White,"

Emma shook her head. "You're never going to believe me,"

James lowered down to her eye-level. "Try me," he growled.

Emma closed her eyes, unable to stand his gaze. "She's my mother,"

The sword was pushed further in and this time, Emma was sure her skin had broken. She could feel the tiny drip of blood down her throat. "I said not to lie!" he yelled.

"I'm not!" Emma yelled back. "Why would I lie about something like that?!"

James slowly lowered his sword and took a step back. He showed no reaction, but Emma saw the muscle in his jaw jump furiously. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine,"

James pursed his lips before slowly turning around and sitting on his throne. He sat there, just staring at Emma. "You really are telling the truth?"

Emma nodded.

James took a deep breath before running a hand over his face. He shook his head. "It was only once…" he mumbled to himself.

Emma swallowed hard. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Take you and Hook to Regina, of course,"

Emma's eyes widened. "No, you can't take us to her!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because I can take you to Snow White!"

James narrowed his eyes. "No, you can't."

"Yes, I can. I know where she lives. If I take you there, will you let me and Hook go?"

"I don't think you understand. You can _not_ take me there because she's _dead_," James hissed, getting in Emma's face once again.

Emma blinked a few times. "What?"

"She's dead. She's been dead for twenty-nine years. Rumors were that the Queen's Men finally got to her, others were that her werewolf friend turned on her, and another was that she died in childbirth," James paused for a moment to look at Emma. "Seems like I finally know how she really died," he moved past her and started walking for the door.

"No, you have to believe me! I just saw her yesterday! She's alive! Why would I lie to you about this?!" Emma did her best to move and look at James as he walked away.

"Because you're a criminal trying to get out of Regina's wrath!" James yelled.

"Please, you have to believe me. Hook and I can take you there. And if she's not there…then you can kill us both,"

James stared at her. "We leave in half an hour. And if you were lying, then I will not hesitate in killing you,"

* * *

Killian paced the cell. Well, as best as he could. The shackles on his wrists had been attached to a chain on the wall. He only had so much room to move around. He had looked over every corner and dug through ever crevice in the wall from where he could reach. There was absolutely nothing that could help him. The only thing he could actually find was straw. For him to manage to get out of the cell with just straw would take a few hours. But he had no idea if he had a few hours. They still hadn't brought Emma back and the fact that they were separated _again_ was driving him insane, despite the fact that it had only been an hour. Tops.

The door swung open and James was standing in the doorway. A stone cold expression was on his face, one that Killian wasn't entirely used to. He came to the conclusion that it didn't look good on him. Emma stepped out from behind him before Killian could make any demands for her.

"Emma, thank the gods," Killian breathed out as he took a few steps towards her. The chains stopped him, but Emma quickly met him.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," she said, reached out and touching his arm with her own shackled hands.

"You both will be okay so long as Emma holds up to her end of the bargain," James said, slowly making his way towards them.

Killian looked at Emma with a questioning look. James answered for her.

"Emma's promised to take me to a certain cabin in the woods. If what I'm looking for isn't there, then I will see to it that you both die painful deaths. In front of each other no less," James said as he stepped towards Killian. He undid his arms from the chains, but made sure his wrists were still shackled together. "Now, we need to go through a different exit, one that guards aren't posted around because I do not want to be followed. If either of you make a noise, the deal is off and I will send you straight to the Regina. Understood?"

Emma and Killian both nodded.

Killian understood that now was not the time to make a joke about the dark side his 'mate' was displaying. In fact, part of him was greatly disturbed by it. As they followed James down the spiral staircase, Killian wondered exactly what had gone wrong to change everything completely in this world.

* * *

"And you're sure there's no guards at this entrance?" Swan asked as she peeked behind the tree she and Hook were hiding behind. The tree was a small distance away from a stone wall lining King James' castle. It looked like your regular stone wall, but Hook had said there were a few loose stones that created a small entrance.

"Most people don't know this entrance even exists," Hook said, nuzzling his nose against her throat and reaching to grab her ass.

Swan just rolled her eyes, ignoring the tickle from his scruff and wandering hand. "It leads straight to the tower?"

"You know, I think we should wait a bit longer before going in. Perhaps give this child another chance to form," Hook said, already pressing body against Swan and slowly trying to pin her against the tree.

"No. We're saving Killian and Emma right now," she growled as she shoved him off of her.

Hook narrowed his eyes. "And I expect that once we rescue them, you're just going to _forget_ our deal and take off with them?" he brought his hook to rest against her throat. It was both tender and threatening in only a way that Captain Hook could manage with this Emma Swan.

"Honestly, Hook, this isn't a deal I would ever _want_ to forget," Swan said, raising an eyebrow suggestively as her hand slowly began to wander down his chest…

Hook suddenly inhaled, then chuckled. "Bloody temptress…."

They could hear stones scraping against stones. They jumped away from each other to look at the wall. The stones hiding the entrance were moving.

"I thought you said no one knew about this!" Swan hissed as they ducked lower behind the bushes.

"I said _most_ people don't know!" Hook hissed back.

They stayed silent until the last stone was moved. Killian was the first one out.

"Maybe they didn't need our help…" Swan whispered.

"No…it's not an escape. He doesn't have his hook and his wrists are still shackled. We may be vastly different but he would never leave without his hook…something's wrong,"

Emma was the next one to come out, immediately followed by King James.

Swan's eyes widened.

"We're out. Now where's Snow White?" James said, bringing out his sword and pressing it into Emma's back.

Emma exchanged a quick glance with Killian. "It's this way,"

Killian quickly cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, no…it's this way," Emma said, quickly changing directions after glancing at Killian once again.

The small group started moving.

"They're taking him to my mother's…" Swan breathed.

"And I was hoping we didn't have to deal with her anymore," Hook grumbled.

"We have to stop them. I have no idea how she's going to react if she sees him!" Swan hissed, already moving to stop them.

"Hold on, lass." Hook said, grabbing her arm with his hook. "Why is that such a bad idea?"

"Have you forgotten that she's been living in horrible conditions while he's been living in a _gold_ castle and ruling _her_ kingdom? And I'm not even going to go into how he's working with Regina now," Swan was hurrying after them before Hook could protest.

Hook just shook his head as he got up and started following after Swan. "Pardon me for believing a reunion between those two might heal some of her insanity,"


End file.
